Refreshment Selection
by insaneantics21
Summary: Rachel and Quinn go to a movie. Neither one pays much attention to the screen. Oneshot.


**Author's Note: **I've gotten addicted to the glee_kink_meme over on LiveJournal. Really. It's a problem. The prompts...they just keep forcing me to write these.  
**Prompt: **Rachel/Quinn - movie theater sex.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I just play with them.**

**

* * *

**"This movie sucks," Quinn whispered, leaning over to her date. "The acting is bad, I've counted I don't know how many errors for the time period and the plot is so predictable! Why did we come see this?"

"Because there's nothing else playing and you didn't want to watch _Funny Girl_ again!" Rachel hissed.

Quinn let out an exasperated sigh and straightened back up in her seat. Rachel pulled her hand away from where it had been holding onto Quinn's and Quinn sighed again, knowing she had pissed off her date. She reached for her phone to text Puck to tell him she might be picking up the baby earlier than expected when she felt the hem of her dress push up her thigh. She looked over to see Rachel staring straight up at the screen, then down to see Rachel's right hand working slow circles up her thigh.

"What the hell are you doing?" Quinn growled.

"Shhh, you're ruining the movie."

Quinn gasped as Rachel's hand moved further up her thigh. She knew the brunette girl's intent so she shifted and spread her legs a bit, allowing Rachel plenty of access. Rachel smiled and slid her hand up between Quinn's legs. She pushed aside the scrap of material separating her from Quinn. Her fingers immediately went to work pressing against Quinn's clit. The blonde bit her lip to stifle a moan since there were about a dozen other people in the theater with them. Her breathing sped up as Rachel circled her sensitive bud with her fingers, there was an ache building in her abdomen and when she shifted again she could feel the wetness drip out of her.

Rachel's fingers slipped lower and Quinn looked at the brunette just as a smile spread across her face upon finding Quinn's arousal. Quinn looked back at the movie screen but didn't really pay attention to anything but Rachel's fingers. She gasped when Rachel pushed inside of her sending a shock wave through her body. She gripped the arm rest and Rachel pulled her fingers back and started circling Quinn's clit yet again. Quinn let her head fall back and she closed her eyes as Rachel alternated between thrusting and rubbing. She growled when the brunette pulled away but when she snapped her head to the left to reprimand her Rachel was nowhere to be found. Quinn jumped when she felt Rachel push her legs apart and pull her to the edge of her seat.

"Rachel!"

The brunette only smirked and ducked her head underneath Quinn's dress. The blonde gasped when she felt Rachel's tongue press against her clit and the fact that they were in a movie theater and Rachel was kneeling on God-knows-what completely left her mind. She had to bite her lip even harder when Rachel pushed two fingers inside of her and curled them _just right_ to hit _that spot_. Quinn gripped onto the armrests, her knuckles turned white. She tasted blood now from biting her lip so hard, her hips had a mind of their own and she bucked hard against Rachel's thrusts. Rachel's tongue was doing magical things to her clit and it wasn't long before she felt the ache in her abdomen start to intensify. Ironically, there was an explosion on screen the minute Quinn felt herself start pulsating around Rachel's fingers and the orgasm tore through her entire body. She covered her mouth and moaned loudly as Rachel kept thrusting and her body went rigid. Quinn finally relaxed into the seat as her adrenaline high subsided and she smiled when she felt Rachel press one last kiss against the inside of each of her thighs before coming back up and taking her seat up next to the blonde.

Quinn watched hungrily as Rachel slowly sucked her fingers clean. The brunette smirked and leaned over to her date. She pressed a light kiss just underneath Quinn's ear.

"Much better than anything I could get up at the concession stand," Rachel whispered.

"When do I get to browse your refreshment selection?" Quinn giggled.

Rachel rolled her eyes and dragged Quinn out of the theater.


End file.
